Running Time
by Verenka
Summary: She returned into their lives, but not quite as herself… She was different, a Goa’uld, and SG1 doesn’t just have to save the host alone, but also a whole doomed planet in a few hours… But will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Running Time

By: Leni Madeleine Jensen (AngelicKitty)

Disclaimer: None of the characters in the TV-Show is mine, they all belong to Stargate SG-1 and its creators… Lilith isn't mine either, so if you want to know more about her then you can find her behind the demon-category on Wikipedia!

Category: Romance, action, sci-fi, humour, angst

Pairing: Daniel/Janet, Jack/Sam & Cam/Vala

Summaries: She returned into their lives, but not quite as herself… She was different, a Goa'uld, and SG-1 doesn't just have to save the host alone, but also a whole doomed planet in a few hours… But will they make it!??

Spoilers: Anything throughout the show

OOO

Chapter 1

__

It was autumn and all the leafs had turned everything between red and yellow. Danny sat in a tree house all by himself, hiding away from the world. He was sad. He didn't care if it was freezing, he just wanted peace from everyone. He had again mowed from one foster home to another. He didn't want to make friends this time because he knew it was just a matter of time before he had to move to another place. When he mowed he only had to say bye to more friends. He didn't want to do that. Not again. He bet he couldn't even have time to get to know them before he had to leave. That was how his life was after his mom and dad had passed away. He always had people around him but always felt alone. He couldn't help it, they didn't know him and he no longer cared to get to know them. He just wanted his parents back, even though he knew that it would never happened.

"Hey!" a voice said from the ground, making Danny jump a little. He had been so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear anybody come. He looked out the window. Underneath the tree a little girl with a pink dress and a red jacket stood. She had her brown hair up in a ponytail and looked just as friendly as ever. It was Jan, the girl next door. To Danny's surprise she smiled, but not in a good way... "Can I come up there or is the tree house just for the boys?!"

Danny sat back in the tree house and decided not to answer. The tree was for all the kids in the area, but right now he didn't want either girls or boys up there. He thought she would take the hint and just go away, but there he was wrong. He could hear her boots against the latter; she was on her way up. When she reached the top she noticed Danny wasn't wearing any jacket, just as she predicted.

"You know, Karen's gonna be upset if you come home with a cold!" Jan said as she tossed his blue jacket in his lap. Karen was one of his new foster parents. Jan sat down across the room and looked at him put his jacket on, he still didn't say anything. "What about a thank you?"

He pulled up the zipper and just ignored her. He didn't want to talk to a stupid little girl about his problems. He didn't want to talk with anybody right now.

"I'm not coming back." he simply said.

"But if you don't I won't have anyone to play with!" she complained, worry written all over her face.

"There are lots of other kids in the neighbourhood you can play with…" he reminded her. He didn't want to play with anyone, he just wanted to be left alone. He was done trying to make new friends all the time.

"But no one who can tell me about Eyupt!"

"Its Egypt, not Eyupt!" he said annoyed.

"See?! If I want to tell the airport lady where I wanna go I need your help to pronounce it right!"

"Why would you want to go to Egypt?!" Danny asked confused. Jan suddenly took his hands in hers, making Danny slightly blush .

"Because it's there you wanna go!" she smiled. "Lets run away together! To Eyupt!" she suggested. He could tell she wasn't joking around. Jan actually wanted to run away with him! She had only knew him for a week and already wanted to run away with him. He wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing…

"Egypt…" Danny corrected again, not knowing what else to say. If they got to Egypt what difference would it make? It wasn't like his parents were waiting for him there or anything, and even if he tried, he would just bring Jan into trouble! Running away was just stupid, he understood this now and whatever problems he had in his new home he had to face them sooner or later.

"Eh, Jan, why don't we just go home again?! Plane travels are so boring and they often take long time to!" Danny excused. Jan just looked at him a little surprised.

"Ok then!" she said a little annoyed as she let go of his hands again. "I get the hint. If you didn't wanna run away with me you could've just say so in the first place!"

"N-no! Its nothing like that! I just-" he started nervous, but Jan interrupted him before he could say anymore. "I bet you'd rather go with that Emily-girl instead, the one with long blond hair and the pretty eyes!?"

"NO!" Danny yelled, making Jan look at him like she was scared or something. Danny soon regretted yelling. "It's just that I don't want to run away from my problems anymore…"

These words made Jan smile again. "Ok! I'll let Eyupt go on one condition! You must make me a promise!"

"A promise? Ok…" Daniel said a little nervous over what the promise could be.

"Catch me if I fall!" she whispered into his ear with a soft smile. He looked at her. He didn't quite understand what it meant, but figured she just wanted him to make sure she didn't fall into a dirty puddle or something. She was wearing a brand-new dress today so that would make sense.

"Ok! I promise!" he said with a confident smile.

VVV

Daniel slowly opened his eyes to meet a dark room. Not his room, by the moment he was off world, destination P5R-337, a planet far away from Earth, way out in the universe. This planet was covered with snow as far as the eye could see and even though Daniel and his team slept in a cosy cabin nicely been offered by the locals, he still froze his ass off. The fact that people could even live on this cold planet was more or less a miracle. He looked over at his team-mates, who slept in the other beds not so far away from his. Cam had tucked himself so tight in Daniel couldn't see him through all the quilts, but he could swear he saw some black hair in there. Vala?! Daniel looked over in Vala's bed. Empty. Yep. It was Vala in there alright… Daniel just smiled for himself and looked over at the others. Sam had curled herself into a little ball, looking like a cat and Teal'c on the other hand seemed to be comfortable and not freezing at all…

Daniel sighed as he dropped back into his pillow. He could hear the snowstorm still haven't calmed down outside. They were stuck here for all eternity… Suddenly the dream came to mind again. Jan. He couldn't remember her so well, but through all his childhood he only had one friend he could truly trust and that was Jan! She wasn't that girly like the rest of the girls, but she didn't make fun of him like the boys. She was the best, or maybe his only friend he had in his early years. He had only knew her for two years until he had to move again, he kind of missed her…

"Turn on the heat please…" Daniel could hear Cam mumble in his sleep. He was covered in all those quilts and was shearing body heat with Vala, but he was still cold?!

Then Vala suddenly snuggled up closer to him. Cam smiled then. "That's better, thanks…"

Daniel just rolled his eyes and decided to try get some more sleep. Unfortunately, he didn't really get that much sleep, but when he woke up the storm had passed. The next morning SG1 thanked the locals for their hospitality and decided to head back to the stargate before a new storm would show up. Through all the tall trees they had a little trouble finding the gate again, but thanks to Teal'c and his extraordinary skills they found their way through the forest in no time.

"Alright, someone dial up the gate!" Cam said as they arrived. Sam went over and started dialling while the other patiently waited.

"Why is our gates so slow? I heard the gate over at Atlantis goes faster!" Vala said, not as patient as the others.

"Perhaps because these are older?!" Teal'c suggested. While those two were considering the possibilities Daniel took a look at the view. Snow and threes everywhere. A couple of mountains in the horizon. It reminded him a little of Norway… He then spotted something else that looked like a mountain covered in snow, but it didn't remind him of Norway, no, it reminded him of… a mother ship?! The blue splash appeared and Sam was about to fix the iris code when Daniel spoke up.

"What the…? Sam, is it just my imagination or does that mountain look like a Goa'uld mother ship?" he asked. Sam turned to see where Daniel was pointing.

"I think it is!" she said just as surprised as he was.

"It look like it has crashed into the atmosphere!" Cam said.

"It doesn't look too bad, maybe its something there we can use?!" Sam suggested.

"Are you suggesting we walk all that way for just some new tech that might have been smashed in the crash?!" Vala asked.

"It might be something we can use there…" Sam said, hoping the team would see it her way and agree to go investigate.

"This is General Landry, SG1 do you read me?!" they heard Landry call from the radio. Cam took it up.

"Mitchell here, look, we found something that appear to be a Goa'uld mother ship crashed into the atmosphere on the planet and want to go check it out!" Cam said into his radio.

"Goa'uld?" Landry asked.

"Yeah, but we cant see from here if it's any survivors or anything, by the looks of it I'd say the ship have been here for a while." Cam said. It went quiet for a moment.

"Alright, go see if it's to any use for us. Report back at 13.00. Landry out." the General said.

"Yes sir, over and out." Cam said and not long after the gate shut off. "Let's go people!" Cam ordered and they all started walking.

"Dragging my ass all over the planet… It better be some good stuff on that ship!" Vala said annoyed for herself as she followed them. The closer the group came to the ship, the more destroyed they saw it was.

"Let's go back, my feet are killing me!" Vala complained.

"It's cold…" Daniel mumbled, it was obvious the childish act Vala had was contagious…

"Cam, can you please carry me?!" Vala begged.

"Relax, we're almost there." Cam said, not wanting to carry her because the truth was, his feet were also killing him, and he too was cold…

"I do not believe it is anything in that ship that is not broken." Teal'c said as they arrived. Daniel, Cam and Vala sat down on a big rock to rest. Actually Vala sat on Cam's lap because she didn't want to sit on the cold rock.

"Alright, it doesn't look like its any Goa'uld activity in the area, so why don't we just split up and take a look around?!" Sam suggested while looking at Cam for approval. Cam seemed to be a little distracted by Vala of the second, but snapped out of it and smiled to Sam.

"Love the idea. Ok, Vala and Daniel with me, while Sam go with Teal'c!" he said and with that the two groups went inside the ship. It seemed like a ordinary ship, only total smashed. At some places it looked like the ceiling was about to fall down on them. Plus the floor didn't seem to steady either. There were also dangerous electrical wires hanging here and there. The fact that the power were still on came as a shock to them all. Several of dead jaffa laid all over the ship. They figured they had all died in the crash, but the bodies seemed not to be that old. A guess would be a month or so.

"Looks like the evacuation didn't go so well…" Vala said as she, Cam and Daniel walked through the hallways.

"Why are the power still on anyway?! Isn't it suppose to go black after a while?" Cam asked.

"I'm not a expert, but my guess would be that it takes a while to drain all power in the ship…" Daniel just said.

"Makes sense… I think. It appears to be on minimum anyway." Cam said as they continued searching the ship for anything useful.

VVV

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c said as he spotted something.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to him. She then saw it; the biggest bomb the had ever seen in a mother ship.

"Could it be the self-destruct?" Teal'c asked.

"Most likely. I would like to take a look at it. Radio the others and tell them what we found." Sam said as she sat her backpack on the floor and started studying and learning.

"I will." Teal'c said as he reached for his radio.

VVV

"Colonel Mitchell, respond." Talc said from Cams radio.

"Wazz up?" Cam asked.

"Colonel Carter found something that appears to be the self-destruct. I was to inform you that she will be busy studying it for a while."

"Wha-? Wait a sec. Study the self-destruct?! Are you crazy? Even I know studying a bomb you don't know anything about is bad!" Cam said nervous about getting blown up.

"Calm down Cam. I reassure you I will be careful. Ok?" Sam said from her radio.

"Ok…" Cam finally said. "But if we die I will haunt you in the afterlife!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sam said as she got back to work.

"But then you will both be dead. How can you haunt her then?!" Vala asked. Cam just rolled his eyes.

"We will be like in another dimension, just like in this one, we can strangle each other!" Cam said.

"Ok, you've watched too much of that Simon show you always talk about." Vala said.

"General O'Neill is much worse than me, he hasn't missed a episode in his whole life. Besides, the show is called 'The Simpson's'!" Cam corrected. While they continued discussing little tings, Daniel decided to check out the room to the left. He did not want to get involved in a discussion with those two, it always lead nowhere…

The doors were half open, but instead of pushing them open he just slid through. This room was rather dark so he turned on his flashlight to see better. He looked a little around but spotted something in the end of the room. He pointed the flashlight at it again. A sarcophagus.

"Uh-oh…" Daniel said for himself a little worried. A sarcophagus could only mean one thing: a Goa'uld. He walked over to it.

"CAM! VALA! GET IN HERE!" he yelled and they came running.

"What?" Vala asked as she and Cam had some trouble opening the door. When they did they came over to him.

"Oh, a golden box!" Vala said exited as she spotted the sarcophagus. She giggled. "Let's see who's in box nr. 1!"

She was about to open it when Cam stopped her. "Are you crazy?! It can be a killer zombie in there for all we know!"

"Vala, why don't you have your gun ready while we open it?! Just in case." Daniel said as he also was about to open it, but Cam stopped him too. "What?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! Killer zombie!" Cam said.

"Well aren't we jumpy today…" Vala said after getting ready with her gun.

"We should first contact Sam and Teal'c." Cam said.

"Boring…" Vala said, and with that Daniel started pulling the sarcophagus open. Cam decided to just help and they opened it. The bright light inside hit them and they couldn't see for a moment, but when they could, Daniel couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the person inside. Daniel moved closer to the sarcophagus.

There she was. Lying in a sarcophagus. She had the same brown hair and beauty. But the clothes seemed different. Never mind, I didn't matter. She was here, right before him. She slowly opened her wonderful brown eyes. She was alive!

"Janet?"

****

OOO

****

Author's note: I've had this idea in my head for a long time and now I finally managed to get it started! There is more chapters to come, many more!

I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! (Please give me a review)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Running Time

- Disclaimer and other stuff in the first chapter!

O

Chapter 2

She opened her eyes and tried figure out the surroundings. The room was dark. Her eyes got used to it after a few seconds and she saw three people by her sarcophagus. One man with glasses, seemed like a idiot, she looked over to the other side and saw another idiot and next to him a black haired idiot holding a gun against her head. A gun? What the hell?

"Janet?" idiot number one asked. She looked at him while struggling to sit up. He helped her. She was tired. Why was she tired, she had just come out of a sarcophagus, she was suppose to be in a perfect condition. She looked around in the room. It looked like hell. She felt like hell. The sarcophagus was broken? That was the reason she was tired? She studied a little closer. It seemed broken. Maybe that was the reason they had to get her out in the first place and it didn't open up by itself. Who were these people anyway? She looked over at the idiot who had called her Janet.

"It's me, Daniel!" he said, she didn't react. Daniel who? She didn't recall knowing any Daniel! Wait a minute. Oh, that Daniel! The translation loser from the Tau'ri, now she remembered him! Shit! Tau'ri! She was in deep shit now…

"Daniel?" she asked, trying to sound convincing. Well, at least it made him smile so she couldn't be a that bad actress…

"Yeah…" Daniel smiled while taking her hand in his so she would feel safe. He then noticed she was wearing one of those bracelets which only goa'uld could use. No, this couldn't be. He quickly retreated his hand and she seemed worried. Daniel refused to believe it, she couldn't be a-? NO! He quickly glanced over her. She had her hair up in a clip. A long greyish blue jacked with a black top underneath and black pants. Plus a silver necklace with a big sapphire stone in the middle.

"What?" Vala asked after a few moments silence. She was still holding her gun up. "Nonononono, don't tell me it's a Goa'uld!?"

"Vala, aren't you suppose to tell if it's a Goa'uld or not? I mean, didn't you use to be a host to one?" Cam asked.

"Well, yeah, technical speaking. I guess you got a point there, but you see, it's a long time ago and, well, I'm not really sure. I get a weird feeling around her, but I also get that around others. You for example!" Vala said a little nervous.

"Me?" Cam asked confused.

"Yeah, the warm fuzzy one, or maybe its just because I love her clothes, who knows…" Vala said.

"Alright, alright! We get the point, you mix up all your fuzzy feelings and don't have a clue anymore…" Cam said a little annoyed, cutting Vala's babbling.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked dead serious while looking at the person in the sarcophagus, just ignoring the two others.

"I'm Janet!" she said worried. She was about to get out of the sarcophagus, but then Vala raised her gun again. She got the hint and sat down again.

"You look like Fraiser, but who are YOU?" Cam asked. He had seen the doctor once, but that was from another dimension. This doc couldn't be Fraiser, they couldn't be that much different. She had Goa'uld written all over her!

"I am Dr. Janet Fraiser for gods sake!" she said annoyed. A little loud though, so Cam got his gun out as well.

"Then why don't you tell us what you were doing in a sarcophagus, dressed up like a wannabe goddess! A little suspicious, don't you think?!" Cam said, not believing a single word she just said. It looked like she didn't have a answer for that at the moment.

"I- I don't remember! Ok!?" she said even more annoyed. "Can I please get out of this thing?! It's really uncomfortable!"

Cam nodded after a few seconds and she got up. "WAIT!" Cam yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Hands on your head!"

She just rolled her eyes and did as told. She got out of the sarcophagus and stood now in the middle of the room.

"Drop the bracelet!" Vala said and she slowly took of the bracelet and tossed it on the ground. Then got her hands on her head again.

"Why don't we start with the introduction?! I'm Vala, that's Cam and this one's Danny-boy!" Vala said, making Daniel look annoyed at her. "Now who might you be?!"

"I already told you, I'm Janet Fraiser!" she said, hoping anyone would take her word for it. She looked over at Daniel, who looked back into her eyes. "Daniel, you know me! Tell these people who I am! Tell them I'm Janet! Please!"

Daniel didn't say anything. If he did, he would probably just say something he would regret later. She was here but still, he had so many times been in this situation. One of his loved ones becoming a Goa'uld. Now it was Janet. He wished he could believe her, but… he just couldn't. She sighed and looked away.

"Sam, Teal'c, this is Cam. Come in." Cam said into his radio. While he did this he failed to notice his prisoner sneaking her hand a little lower, down to her neck. She pushed a little button on the back of her necklace and got her hand back on her hand again.

"This is Teal'c, what ca-" Teal'c started, but for some reason he got cut off.

"Teal'c?" Cam asked.

"Sam here. Look, we got a problem!" she said over the radio.

"Problem?" Cam asked, looking at his prisoner with suspicion.

"The self destruct just activated." Teal'c said after a moments silence.

"WHAT?!" Cam yelled. "I told you playing with that thing was a bad idea!"

"It just turned on by itself while you contacted us! I didn't do anything!" Sam said.

"Well, you had to do something! Bombs doesn't activate themselves you know!" Cam said annoyed.

"She did indeed not activate it. I have witness her work the whole time and she did not do anything that could've activated it!" Teal'c said.

"Then I guess little miss goa'uld did it!" Cam said as he looked over at the prisoner. She didn't say anything.

"Goa'uld? There's a Goa'uld there?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Cam said. "How much time do we got?"

"I'm not sure!" Sam said.

"We're coming over to you. Just stay put." Cam said and then turned off the radio. His attention went over to the prisoner. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Wait a minute!" Daniel said as he joined the conversation. "How could she do it? We have been watching her all along and I certainly didn't notice her pulling any trigger! It's not even sure she's a Goa'uld!"

"Daniel, I know Fraiser's your friend, but try to look past that. She's a Goa'uld and you know it." Cam said.

"We'll see when we get to Sam and Teal'c, I'm sure they can tell. Well, if Sam's as mixed up as Vala is I guess only Teal'c would know..." Daniel said and left the room.

"Alright, let's go snakey-girl!" Cam said and she followed Daniel. Vala followed last. She didn't know what to believe. All signs indicated that Janet was a Goa'uld, but she had to agree with Daniel, she didn't seem like a Goa'uld, but then again, all Goa'uld would lie themselves through a situation like this.

"Argh, if I only could control this fuzziness!" Vala whispered frustrated by herself.

VVV

They were about half way over to Sam and Teal'c when the Goa'uld decided to make her move. Before Daniel or any other had realised it she had ducked into a crack in the wall and started running. Cam automatically took up his gun and started shooting after her. Daniel hurried to lover his gun.

"We need her alive!" he yelled angry.

"Daniel, she's a Goa'uld damn it! Stop protecting her!" Cam yelled just as angry.

"You seemed so darn sure she was the one who set the self-destruct on, so if she really did it we might need her to disarm it!" Daniel said as he started running after her with Cam and Vala following.

The Goa'uld ran as fast as she could on high heels, but it didn't help her much. When she came to a door she tried to open it but with no luck. This door had been damaged. Why the hell was her ship in such a bad shape? Did it crash while she was in the sarcophagus?

"Stop!" Daniel yelled as he came running in the hall. Out from her left shoe she pulled up a knife and tossed it against Daniel, who just in time ducked away into another hallway. He couldn't let her get away, he had to do it. He quickly turned around the corner and pointed his gun at her. She looked at him her eyes suddenly glowed and she smiled evilly. A smile Daniel never had seen on Janet's face before.

"You can't kill me, I'm a god! Besides, you could never kill Fraiser…" she said in the deep voice all Goa'uld had. Suddenly she got shot in the right arm, but it wasn't Daniel who fired the shot! His eyes widened. He turned around to see Cam! This was the final drop. Daniel knew he was being an asshole if he got mad, but he didn't care. Cam shot Janet!

"What the hell?" Daniel said angry. Cam's attention went over to Daniel, but that was a mistake.

"Are you just gonna let her leave?!" Vala asked as she came running. Cam and Daniel looked over at the Goa'uld again, only to see her activate the rings from the wall. She hurried over to stand in the area and before Cam could get any shots through the rings, she was beamed away. They all ran over to the wall, but noticed the Goa'uld had broken it before leaving. How she did that they didn't know.

"Where does those lead?" Daniel asked. He was pissed, Cam tried to shoot Janet again, but that had to wait for later.

"How should I know?!" Cam asked. Vala noticed Daniel and Cam had become more and more furious against each other.

"Properly somewhere into space, it doesn't matter anymore, let's just get back to Sam and Teal'c and see if we can be to any help. If we don't fix this problem this planet is doomed!" Vala said annoyed as she turned to leave again. Daniel and Cam just looked annoyed at each other and then followed Vala.

VVV

They finally arrived the room Sam and Teal'c were currently occupying. Sam was busy studying the bomb while Teal'c were standing guard. After hearing from the others there were goa'uld on the ship he took no chances. Teal'c noticed the trio come running.

"Were there not a Goa'uld in your custody?" he asked.

"Not anymore, she got away." Cam said, who were now the most grumpy person in the group.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She got away! Ran away! Escaped!" Cam said as he sat down, so did Vala. Running through a mother ship is and will always be exhausting.

"It was Janet." Daniel said, trying to act calm about it. Sam just send him a 'huh?' expression while Teal'c raised a eyebrow.

"Janet is a freakin' Goa'uld!" Daniel said, trying not to sound too frustrated, but to no use.

"Do you prefer to Janet Fraiser?" Teal'c asked, just for reassurance.

"Yes!" Daniel sighed.

"What? Daniel, she has passed away!" Sam said, refusing to believe it.

"We saw her too, he's not crazy!" Vala said and Cam nodded.

"How?" Sam asked in shock while she sat down.

"Look, we can think about that later, right now we need to focus on the situation." Cam said as he stood up again. "This bomb can go off any minute and-"

"Nine hours." Teal'c said. Cam looked at him. "Colonel Carter found it out just before you entered the room. We got nine hours and seven minutes to be exact."

"Alright, in about nine hours this bomb will go boom." Cam said as he picked up where he left off. "Sam, do you have any idea how to shut it off?"

Sam snapped out of her little trance and looked at the bomb. "Maybe, but I can't promise anything."

"Ok, if you can't do it we need a back-up plan. We go find that Goa'uld again and make her tell us how to shut it off!" Cam said as he walked around in the room.

"What if she will not cooperate?" Teal'c asked.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to find her!" Cam said. "Now, any questions?"

"Where is she?" Vala asked while pulling out her water bottle to have a drink.

"I don't know. Sam, any idea where the beaming rings go? She escaped through them." Cam asked.

"This ship has been here a while, so I don't think the Goa'uld has any contacts around. But if she had a ship up there she's long gone." Sam said.

"Any that would mean we can't reach her again." Vala realised. Daniel looked at Vala in surprise. If this was true, Janet was to be a Goa'uld forever. God, he hoped this wasn't the case.

"No I didn't say that. It is also possible she didn't beam out of the ship at all. There are several floors in the ship and it might be possible she just beamed herself some floors up or down!" Sam said. Everyone went quiet. Daniel let out a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding in. There were still a chance. He felt a little guilty worrying more about Janet than the sake of the planet though.

"She still might be on the ship?!" Cam asked a little surprised as he realised the situation. "Damn snake tried to fool us! She actually thought she could run around here without us knowing about it!?"

"Damn snake…" Vala said as she finally put down her bottle again.

"If that is the case, I suggest we go search for her." Teal'c said.

"Wouldn't it be best to just leave this total wreck and start evacuating the people?" Vala asked.

"There's not enough time. People around here live so far apart from each other it would take days to reach them all. We only have nine hours." Daniel reminded her.

"So…" Vala asked with a questioned look on her face.

"We need to find the Goa'uld, just in case Sam doesn't figure out this thing !" Cam finished. After splitting into groups Gr. Landry called them up. Cam explained the whole situation for the boss and they got permission to continue for the sake of the planet.

VVV

"Damn SG1. Damn the one who crashed my ship. Bet it was that damn Ball… Damn everyone." the Goa'uld said angry by herself while picking out the bullet in her arm with a knife. Pain went through her as she dug deeper, but she couldn't care. The bullet fell out and down on the floor. She ripped off the bottom part of her jacket and wrapped it around her arm. She then screamed out. Not because of the pain in the arm, but by frustration. This was not how she had planned it all. She was suppose to be the ruler of the universe by now, but instead she was stuck on this planet with SG1 on her tale.

"My plans wont go for granted, I will succeed." she said determent not to give up.

VVV

Sam still tried to figure out the bomb. It was a incredible piece of technology and she had trouble understanding it. Thinking about her time limits she got really stressed about it. The others had gone looking for the Goa'uld while she was all by herself, working. They had insisted that someone stayed behind to watch over her, but that wasn't necessary. The only person Sam could hold out with right now would be Teal'c, but he wanted to find the Goa'uld, so he couldn't stay. If any other wanted to stay, they would only drive her crazy by nagging her about the bomb and that was not what she needed right now. Besides, she could take care of herself, she didn't need a babysitter.

She took five off and sat back to rest a little. This bomb was way over her head, it was no way she could stop it. But she had to try. She closed her eyes, trying to picture Janet as a Goa'uld. She quickly opened her eyes again. She didn't want to see her best friend like that. She couldn't even imagine it… She rubbed her forehead. It started out like a simple mission to meet the locals, but now it had turned into yet another killer mission. She froze as she suddenly felt a cold, sharp knife against her throat.

****

OOO

Author's note: So, what do you think? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Running Time

- Disclaimer and other stuff in the first chapter!

O

Chapter 3

"Hi Sammy, long time no see!" a voice behind Sam said. She hadn't heard anyone approaching her! When did anyone enter this room? She should have heard it! She slowly turned around to see Janet's face. She couldn't believe it, Janet was alive! Still, this wasn't Janet. This person was smiling the way every Goa'uld did, evil written all over her face. Sam looked down on the Goa'uld's outfit. She seemed way to much Goa'uld to actually be Janet, who would never even consider wearing anything like that.

"Who are you?" Sam finally asked, remaining calm.

"Aw, am I busted already?" the Goa'uld asked. Janet's eyes suddenly glowed and her voice changed to the deep, Goa'uld one. "My name is Lilith, but you can prefer to me as your holiness!"

This Goa'uld seemed to have a sense of humour, reminded Sam of Baal and it crept her out. Lilith took Sam's gun and knife. She put the knives away while pointing the gun at Sam.

"How dare you take Janet as a host?!" Sam said, trying her best not to attack Lilith right there and then.

"She is much better off with me now than the way I found her: dead and ugly ." Lilith said, making Sam get a image in her head she did not like at all. "You should be thanking me for choosing her by the way. If I didn't she would still be lying in the middle of nowhere, fading away."

Sam didn't say anything. Both options sounded terrible. She didn't want to hear all of this, but Lilith kept on.

"When I revived her I tried to make her tell me information about you guys, but she refused and I just thought, what the hell, I'll just make her my new host! Thanks to her I learn new things about the Tau'ri each day! Info just pops up in my head!"

"I guess there's a reason you haven't killed me yet. What do you want?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point. She did not want to hear anymore.

"First of all, the iris code. Care to tell me that?" Lilith asked. Sam didn't answer her, just sent her a look that could kill. Lilith rolled her eyes. "Just as I thought."

Lilith got to her feet. "Now, let's get going Blondie!" she said as she waved her gun. Sam got up.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Enough with the questions already, you'll see when we get there." Lilith said annoyed and Sam started walking. She knew better than to annoy a Goa'uld with a gun.

VVV

"Cam here. Any luck?"

"No, Teal'c and I haven't found the Goa'uld. How about you two?" Daniel replied over his radio. They had been searching for a while now, but without any sign of Goa'uld activity. Daniel was tired and his feet hurt, properly by the cold, but that didn't matter. He needed to find Janet and the idea of her beaming herself up in space and escaping he wouldn't believe. He couldn't. That would mean he most likely would never see her again. He couldn't think that way.

"We haven't found anything either, but keep on looking, we are bound to find something sooner or later." Cam said.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c said and got Daniel's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"I hear footprints, and they are coming this way." Teal'c informed, making Daniel get up his gun. It sounded like there were two of them.

"What do you suggest?" Daniel whispered.

"A surprise attack." Teal'c whispered back. They waited for a half of minute or so until they heard the people arriving the corner they were hiding behind. Daniel and Teal'c suddenly jumped up to attack but had to force to stop themselves when they saw who it was.

"AAHHHH!!!!" both Cam and Vala screamed in surprise and also they tried their best not to fire any shot at the surprise party. They all lowered their guns after calming down. Cam suddenly got angry again. "What the-? Teal'c?! Daniel?! For Jesus Christ!"

Cam couldn't get a word out, just looked at them in shock, waiting for an explanation. Teal'c was the first to speak up. "We believed you were Goa'uld so we decided to attack. Of course we didn't fire any shots as we saw it was you two." he said, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Alright, from now on: no split ups!" Vala said. Cam nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to Sam. The Goa'uld is properly not here anyway…" Cam said, sick of running around wasting time. He was about to go through a door, but then it suddenly closed. Cam ran over and tried to open it, but it wouldn't move.

"To the other door!" Teal'c said and they started running towards the door on the other side, which closed before they reached it.

"Oh, this cant be good…" Vala remarked.

"Anybody know how to get the doors open?" Cam asked, Daniel tried to push some buttons by the door, but whatever he did nothing seemed to work. Teal'c sat down by the wall and out came a set of crystals.

"I think it's the green one you're suppose to take out!" Vala suggested. Teal'c did so, but then the entire room went black.

"Of course I could be wrong…" she said and Teal'c put it back in place. The lights went on and Daniel noticed all the water on the floor.

"Erh, guys… Water!" he said and everyone looked down to see the room filling. Cam pulled out his gun.

"Step back!" he said and as soon as Teal'c and Vala noticed Cam pointing at the crystals they backed away. Cam started shooting the crystals into little pieces. When he was done he looked over at the door again, still locked. "Damn." he said, angry because his idea didn't work. He then pulled out his radio.

"Sam! Come in." he said. No answer. He called her again but still no answer. "Sam, answer me! We need your help down here!" She still didn't answer him.

"Sammy is unavailable at the moment. Would you like to leave her a message?" a voice replied from Sam's radio, but it wasn't Sam. Everyone went quiet.

"Snakey girl?" Cam asked a little stiff.

"Argh, please. I do got a name you know, but since I don't like you I wont tell you! Enjoy your swim!" Lilith said and Sam's radio went quiet.

"He he, I bet they got scared now!" Lilith laughed a little by herself. After being stuck in a sarcophagus a long time she needed some fun… She and Sam were now walking through the hallways. "Ok, you can stop now!"

Sam did as told and turned around to see Lilith pushing some inscriptions on the wall. A secret door opened and Lilith guided her in. When Sam came into the room it was so dark she could barely see. Lilith turned on the light and Sam immediately spotted a devise in the middle of the room. It was about three metres high and one or two wide. She couldn't make out what it was but by the signs on it the thing seemed to be ancient. She just looked at Lilith with a questioned look since she now knew Lilith didn't like the nagging.

"This is the reason I haven't strangled you yet, I need you to figure out how this thing work!" Lilith said. Sam looked over at it again. Oh, this seemed to be a bit of a challenge!

VVV

"Damn, I knew one of us should've stay with her!" Cam said a little angry.

"Let's not worry about that now. We got water to our knees, why don't we worry about that?!" Vala said. They started walking around the room, trying to find a way to get the doors open. Teal'c tried shooting it open, but his weapon was not destructive enough. The water was coming in fast and before they knew it the water was to their heads.

"Brrr… This water is freezing!" Vala said as she started swimming around.

"We have to do something or we're dead." Cam said. "Any ideas?"

"What about a grenade?" Daniel asked.

"Can't do that, we'll just blow up to pieces…" Cam said.

"But the water pressure should protect us." Teal'c said.

"Either that or drowning." Daniel said, noticing I was only a few centimetres left of air.

"No. To risky." was the last ting Daniel heard from Cam before they all came under water.

It was so cold. Water all around him. He couldn't breathe. Daniel looked over at the others, who also had trouble sustaining themselves. Daniel then felt the need for air. At least Sam couldn't be as dead as they were. Cam had to do it of they would all be dead He watched the others struggling, he didn't want to see that. He closed his eyes. His body started struggling. Daniel couldn't die. Janet was so close. He couldn't loose her again. He had to save her before she was lost to him again. He felt dizzy. So tired. The only thing keeping him alive was the cold. Then it all went dark.

VVV

The two kids on five and eight were on their way home when Jan noticed Danny's jeans were ripped by his left knee. She figured he ruined his pants while running away earlier. She then saw something red. It was blood. He had hurt himself.

"Does your knee hurt?" she asked as she stopped.

"Nah, I'm ok!" he said as he continued. She didn't believe him.

"That counts as a lie." she said. Danny turned around to look at her. He didn't want to look like a weakling, but he didn't want to lie either. She smiled in that friendly way he felt it didn't matter.

"Ok, it hurt a little." he admitted. She came over to him. "But just a little! It's not like I'm a weakling or anything!"

"What?" she asked while looking strangely at him. She didn't tease him? She just ignored that and reached her hand to her jacket pocket. She pulled out a little white box. "Sit down!"

Danny did as told and sat down against a tree. He pulled up one leg and Jan took out a little bandage, which she gently placed on his wound.

"This should do for now, but if I were you I would ask a grown up to clean it!" she said. Danny looked at his knee. A pink bandage with red hearts on it. Cute.

"O-ok!" Danny said. "Jan, you got talent! You should be a doctor!"

Jan started laughing.

"My dad's a doctor! He thought me! He says I should always carry a bandage with me just in case! I guess he's right!" she said.

"Maybe you should go in his footprints when you grow up!" Danny suggested. "The doctor thing seems to run in your blood!"

"Maybe…" she said as she got up. She reached her hand towards Danny. He resisted a little. She smiled and just grabbed his hand. "Come on, friends are suppose to help each other!"

He smiled as his friend helped him up.

VVV

Daniel shot his eyes open in panic. He had dosed off. He looked around himself. Vala and Cam were out but Teal'c still struggled. They couldn't die, not like this. He refused. Not now.

He suddenly felt gravity pulling him. To the right, the door!? Did Cam use the grenade? No, then he would've felt the pressure waves. In just a few seconds he had been pulled out of the room and were now laying on the floor in the next room. He could hear the others couching and harking and he did the same.

"What the hell?!" Cam asked to no one in particular. Daniel was to tired to get up, he didn't care what had happened. He was so tired.

"Come on Daniel, this is no time for napping!" a familiar voice said as the person reached for his hand and pulled him up. Daniel managed to stand up and looked up at the person. His mouth dropped. He did not expect this.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said surprised with a smile. Everyone else just looked stunned at Jack, who was standing in the middle off the hallway.

"Howdy folks!" Jack said, grinning like always.

****

OOO

Author's note: I just had to put Jack into my story. He's like the main character in the whole show and weren't suppose to retire. If you wanna know what he's doing on the planet, then read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Running Time

- Disclaimer and other stuff in the first chapter!

O

Chapter 4

"You didn't expect me to show up did you?!" Jack grinned as he patted Daniel on his back. Cold chills went down Daniels spine at the movement. He suddenly realised how cold he was. After being in the water it was even colder feeling his clothes freezing because of the cold air. Damn how cold it was! He was sure the others felt the same. Daniels attention went over to them and so did Jacks. "Teal'c, always a pleasure!" Jack said, then saw Cam and Vala next to him. "Cam. Ma'am."

"I'm Vala Mal Doran." Vala greeted.

"I heard nothing about you Miss. Mal Doran!" Jack said with a smile.

"Just call me Vala!" she smiled.

"Then you can call me Jack!" Jack smiled back, proud he had made a new friend today.

"O'Neill, did it work?" Major Sullivan, the leader of SG13, asked as he and his team walked over to them.

"Yes it did Major, you can be glad you weren't here when I opened the doors. I had to cling myself to the wall so I wouldn't be flushed away…" Jack said, then looked down on his feet. "My feet is wet… and cold!"

"You opened the door? How?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, I saw some water at the floor and figured the room was filled. Just in case I asked SG13 to wait way over there while I tried to open the door." Jack said. "I just pushed some buttons and it opened! Piece of cake!"

"Then it appears the door could only be opened from your side." Teal'c said.

"I bet it was that damn Goa'uld again." Cam said by himself.

"Which brings us to why I'm here! I heard it was Fraiser the snake had taken as a host?!" Jack asked, now sounding more serious.

"Yep. That snake has been driving us crazy…" Cam said, obviously annoyed by the Goa'uld.

"Bra'tac contacted the base today. He said several planets had been turned into ice globes!" Jack said.

"Huh?" Daniel asked. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Patience Daniel. Let me explain." Jack said, then leaned against the wall, getting ready to tell them the story he had a little trouble memorising. "The Goa'uld call herself Lilith."

"Lilith?" Cam asked.

"Goddess of the night. In some religions she was the first wife of Adam, she's blessed with the wind and is also much like Hathor when it comes to the seducing stuff. She had the power over men and is seen as the goddess of all witches. It is many different stories about her and-" Daniel began babbling but got cut of by Jack.

"Alright, we get the point Daniel." Jack said annoyed, just like the good old days. "Anyway, about a moth ago she came in her mother ship to the Jaffa council and demanded they would serve her or she would doom them all. Of course they refused and now, a month later, their planet is this gigantic ice cube. They have all been evacuated, but we need Lilith to undo what she did. Bra'tac and the others aren't ready to give up their planet just yet."

"Wait a minute, Bra'tac saw Janet was a host and didn't tell us about it?!" Daniel asked.

"He weren't there the day she visited them. He didn't know, I got the Janet news from Landry!" Jack said.

"How is it possible to freeze a whole planet?" Vala asked.

"Dunno. That is why we got to find this Goa'uld. She properly knows that." Jack said.

"I still don't understand why you are here!? We've been in these types of situations before but you didn't help then!" Cam said, Jack just looked at Cam.

"It's obvious, my friend Janet's the host and I don't want anybody go killing her! Not again." Jack said with pain in his eyes. Daniel felt better knowing he wasn't the only one concerned about Janet here. Well, he knew he wasn't the only one, also Teal'c and Sam were worried about her, but some times it didn't feel that way. They had been staying pretty quiet about Janet being a host. It was just too much for them, he knew that.

"Besides, if you kill the Goa'uld the Jaffa planet is lost too…" Jack said, trying to get over the quiet moment that had been hanging over them.

"Is it possible that the same thing that happened there is happening on this planet?! You know, the freezing thingy…" Vala asked.

"No, I don't think so. The locals says this planet has been snowy as long as they can remember and this ship had only been here a month. This cold isn't caused by any Goa'uld." Cam said.

"Anyway, Landry informed me it was a self-destruct here! If we don't find the Goa'uld and make her talk it all will go BOOM!!!" Jack said, startling them a little with his boom. He grinned as he walked down the hallway. "God I missed this!"

"Missed what?" Cam asked.

"Annoying us…" Daniel said as he followed Jack.

"Ok, this is what we do. We go look for the Goa'uld while someone try shut off the bomb. That would be Sam." Jack planned, then stopped and looked around in confusion. "Where's my Sammy anyway?!"

"Lilith got her." Cam said. Jack raised a eyebrow.

"Lilith got her?" Jack asked, then suddenly he went a bit angry. Cam had it coming for him. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! I feel I have been denied need to know information!"

"Look, Sam was working on the bomb while we went look for the Goa'uld. I wanted to stay behind and keep an eye on her, but she demanded we go look for Lilith! She didn't want to waste any time!" Cam said guilty, hoping Jack wouldn't be to upset on him.

"While a armed Goa'uld is running wild being alone is a bad idea! Never agree to something like that again! You hear me?!" Jack said to Cam.

"Ok…" Cam said, if he said anything wrong now he was sure Jack would attack him. He knew Jack and Sam were a couple, that was the reason Jack had retired in the first place, but to Cam's opinion Jack were overdoing it a little.

"I suggest we go immediately. We now need to find both Lilith and Colonel Carter, we shouldn't waste any time." Major Sullivan reminded them of.

"Alright. 13, why don't you split up and take the east and south side while me and SG1 take the west and north side." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Sullivan said and started heading for their position.

"And Sullivan!" Jack said. Major Sullivan turned to look at Jack as his team stopped as well.

"Try not to harm the host." Jack said and Sullivan answered with a nod before leaving with his team. Jack turned to SG1 again.

"Alright team. I guess we should get going then!" he said and with that they started heading down another hall.

VVV

In the meanwhile Sam was still kidnapped in the secret room, something she didn't like. How were they suppose to find her again if she was in a secret room?!?

"What does it do?!" Sam asked as she studied the ancient device closer. She noticed some panels had been pulled out at the bottom, as if someone had already tried to figure it out before she got there.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to do is to figure out how to turn it on. I had a few scientists working on it earlier but they didn't know a shit. Besides, I hardly believe they are to any use now…" Lilith said as she looked over at something in the end of the room. Sam turned her attention to a darker part of the room and spotted three dead corpses lying at the floor. They had to be scientists judging by their coats and the way they dressed. Not very Goa'uld like, properly kidnapped by Lilith. A sudden chill went down her spine at the sight. It seemed they had gotten a hard hit by the crash and died. Sam looked away. She couldn't believe she had to concentrate on work with dead people right across the room!

"I need some information, I'm completely off here. I don't know what it does or what these buttons do! The signs on it are written in ancient by the way. I can't read this!" Sam complained.

"Would it help if I held a gun against your scull?" Lilith said as she pulled her gun up at Sam's head again. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Threatening to kill me wont help!" Sam said annoyed as she waited for Lilith to get the gun away from her head, thankfully she did.

"Then I will find the one who can read those signs." Lilith said as she picked up Sam's radio, which had been lying on a black metal table nearby. She turned to leave when Sam realised who Lilith was preferring to.

"Wait! I can give it a shot. I have seen the language before and got some practise when it comes to translation." Sam lied.

"Nice try Sam, but my source tells me you're as blank as Jack when it comes to old dead languages. And believe me, my source don't lie!" Lilith said as she opened the door again. She left the room and the door closed again, leaving Sam all alone. She immediately got away from the device and headed for the door. She tried to open it, but by what she understood she needed to select a code. Easier said than done. It was thousands of options and it could be anything!

After standing there for about five minutes Sam realised it was useless. She started looking through the room for anything useful, but nothing came up. She finally sat down in a corner in defeat. All she could do was to wait for her team to rescue her.

"Nice move Sam, say to the others you'll be fine and then getting kidnapped! They are so gonna laugh over this later…" Sam said to herself, angry over her stupidity.

VVV

"Alright, Evans with me, Parker and Cole, you two take the south." Sullivan ordered as they went their separate ways. After a few minutes Sullivan and Evans relaxed more. At first they were jumpy by every little sound they heard, but now they had gotten used to the situation. While going through the hallways a silence hang over them.

"So, how do you think this Lilith Goa'uld is like?!" Evans asked

"Perhaps glowing eyes and a cold attitude…?" Sullivan suggested.

"Oh yeah, stupid question…" Evans said slightly blushing. Sullivan just smiled a little, after his opinion Evans only got more charming for each day passing by...

Suddenly they heard gunfire through the hallways. The sound came from Parker and Cole. They immediately ran as fast as they possible could towards the noise, but by the time they got there it was quiet. They stopped and hid by the door. Sullivan took lead and slowly peeped into the room. He searched with his eyes and saw Cole lying on the middle of the floor. They listened. No signs of anybody nearby. Once the room seemed secure enough he approached the man and saw he had been shot in the forehead.

"He's dead." Sullivan justified and could hear a quiet sob coming from Evans. He was about to turn around to comfort her when he all off the sudden heard a noise from the other side of the room. He raised his gun just in case. Sullivan gazed around the area and spotted something at the end off the room, lying on the floor. He slowly went closer. Once Sullivan saw it was Parker he hurried over to him.

"Parker, are you ok?!" Sullivan asked as he took a quick look at the man. He was shot but he couldn't figure out where. He guessed in the back. Sullivan tried to get Parker up from the floor, but then he suddenly screamed in pain. Sullivan took Parkers hand in his own.

"Hang in there pal." was all Sullivan could come up with as he looked at his friend. Sullivan pulled up his radio. "This is Sullivan. Do anybody read me!?"

"O'Neill here." Jack answered.

Parkers mind were all blurry and he didn't know what the hell had just happened. He could hear Sullivan's voice. Talking to someone about something. He couldn't make it out. He heard Sullivan say the word 'Lilith'. The attack! He forced his eyes open and saw Sullivan sitting on his knees by his side, holding his hand in his. Sullivan didn't notice him awaking, he was speaking into his radio.

Suddenly he heard Evans voice say something and Sullivan's attention went over at him. Good, he noticed he was awake. Parker tried to speak, he had to warn them, but couldn't. Something stopped him. Before he knew it he started coughing and blood came out of his mouth.

"Wow, easy there Parker! Relax." Sullivan said. After clearing his throat Parker decided to give it another shot.

"Goa'uld…" he managed to say in a weak voice.

"Yeah, I guessed it was she who attacked you. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here in no time!" Sullivan said with a reassurance smile, but instead of relaxing Parker got anxious.

"Still… here." he managed to say. Sullivan automatically raised his gun and scanned the area again. It was quiet. He motioned to Evans to keep her guard up, then he turned back to Parker.

"She seems to be gone Parker, you don't need to worry about that!" he said, but Parker wouldn't listen.

"No, she's here…" Parker said as he tried to sit up, but only felt pain in the attempt. He lay back down, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Listen to me Parker, she's gone, alright?! You don't need t-" Sullivan got interrupted by gunfire. Evans was shooting. Sullivan quickly turned around but saw nothing.

"The Goa'uld was there a second ago. She run off the same way we came from." Evans informed.

"Evans, you stay here with Parker. Can't let her get away!" Sullivan said as he ran after the Goa'uld.

VVV

Lilith hid behind a corner, waiting for the right moment. She heard footprints and grinned. This was going to be interesting. Quickly she jumped out of her hideout and pointed her gun at him, he returned the action and did the same. They now stood there, gun to gun.

"Easy there…" Sullivan said, hoping no bullet would be fired. He looked into her face. No trace of fear at all. It made him nervous. The thought of his team mates suddenly came to mind and he felt like pulling the trigger, but couldn't, they needed her.

"You killed a member of my team, that is unforgivable…" he said with hate in his eyes.

"Does it look like I seek your forgiveness?!" Lilith asked with a evil smile. She actually seemed to enjoy this situation, even though she had a gun pointed at her face!

"We got several people guarding the gate. This ship is broken so it is no way you can get off this ship. Shut off the self-destruct." Sullivan demanded.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I got my ways!" she said.

"Lower your weapon or I will open fire!" he warned.

"But if you kill me how are you going to shut the bomb off?!" she asked with a self-righteous smile.

"Stop playing around." he said annoyed.

"But I'm having a field day here!" Lilith grinned as she quickly turned her gun towards Sullivan's gun and shot his hand. He dropped his gun and tried to hold back the desire to scream in pain. He looked up again, but all he saw was Lilith harshly kicking him so he fell backwards. He hit the wall but managed to stay on his two feet. He could tell she was about to strike him again, but before he was aware of it he had he found his knife with his good hand and forced it into her body.

****

OOO

Author's note: Scary? Thrilling? Next chapter is soon up. And by the way, I still love those reviews!


End file.
